The life and death of Sierra
by TimeLordBud
Summary: In the moments following the destruction of the Autobot base, Megatron turns his attention to Jasper and launches an assault on the small town. Amidst the chaos Sierra is caught in the fire and madness and She soon finds herself in a life and death situation with no way out. (prequel to a new series.)


**The life and death of Sierra**

Megatron stood among the now smoldering rubble of what was once the Autobot base, the thick black smoke and fire raged around him as the work of the nemesis's superlaser did its work with flying colors. The base was reduced to mere scrap and whatever Autobots that may have been left inside as it imploded.

"My lord!" said Starscream and thin framed Deceptiocn and his second in command "Now that the base is no more, what is your next command?" He asked with a slight bow.

Megatron looked up into the sky as the black smoke billowed up and soon an evil thought crossed his mind ." now starscream, now we punish that pitiful little town of jasper for hiding the Autobots. Send the fleet!, I want none of that town or its inhabitants left standing!"

"Very good my lord!" Starscream snickered as he transformed up and ordered a fleet of flying vehicons to his side. " Decepticons attack! Level the town to scrap!" he yelled as he targeted the buildings in the town of jasper.

_**In the wake of the Omega Lock attack on Earth, Agent Fowler had the whole town of Jasper evacuated. This most likely included Sierra.- An Excerpt from Sierra's page at transformers wiki…**_

"M-M-Mommy…"Sierra coughed through the thick dust.

She could feel a warm sticky fluid that began at the crown of her forehead and trickled down the left side of her face. Judging by the coppery taste in her mouth she knew she was bleeding. Pain echoed from all parts of her body, but none more intense than her right leg. She looked down to see several cracked concrete slabs that pinned her leg to the floor. She tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. She found out fast if she applied any effort to pull out the leg she was rewarded with tearing searing pain that caused her to scream in agony. Her first thought was her leg was crushed and her days as a cheer captain were over. Sierra quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind as she realized she had bigger problems to worry about.

Just moments ago she stood in her homeroom class of Memorial High school, she wasn't sure what was going on as she ran into the school building, it seemed like Jasper for lack of a better term was under attack. Moments after a call rang through the town that everyone was to evacuate; Jet fighters began an assault on the town. Half the town's population made it out before the attacks commenced. The other half tried to survive the first wave as buildings were demolished and people were targeted. Sierra herself was loaded on to the bus with her parents as the first bombs began to fall. Still Sierra saw something from the window of the bus that compelled her to leave the safety of the bus despite the cries of her mom. Her heart sank as she saw that reason not more than a few feet in front of her.

" James!" Sierra sobbed as she saw his trans fixed death stare as he laid on his back facing the ceiling. "Please….wake up!"

She had only known the substitute teacher for about four weeks. He had taken over class when she came down with a long thought cured form of smallpox. She was going to be ok but she required a lot of hospital time. This is how Mr. James Harper came to take over Sierra's homeroom class. He immediately captured the attention of the female faculty and students. He was handsome with a golden smile; shirt cut black hair and striking blue eyes. He appeared youthful but had an old soul about him. He explained he was a history teacher from Las Vegas who came in to help an old friend in Jasper. But Sierra suspected there was much more than the simple history he provided. This is why she made it a point to try to observe him from afar. She would even try to tail him after work, but she soon gave that up after she would inexpiably lose him time after time. She was content to admire him from afar and peg him for homework help, when from the bus she saw him run back into the school. In that instant Sierra was overcome with a fear for her teacher. With no warning Sierra rose from her seat and opened the back emergency exit. Ignoring the cries from the people on her bus including her parents, Sierra ran for the school as fast as she could.

Sierra screamed as laser fire shot all around her. She could hear the jets screaming from overhead, and continued to run into the building without being accosted. From all around her she could hear loud explosions and the vibrations from the blasts all around her .

" James !" She screamed as she ran through the hallways of the empty school. She immediately thought to search her homeroom class first. That wasn't an easy trek , as she had to run up two flights of stairs in an already shaky building. Running to the end of the hallway she made it to the door of her classroom. Throwing open the door she looked to see there reaching into his desk to pull out several items. He looked up in shock to see Sierra standing in the doorway.

"Sierra!?" He yelled "What are you doing here why aren't you on the bus!?"

Sadly, Sierra never got to answer him as from the window she could see three jets flying right at the school with laser blazing. Then Sierra and james felt the floor give way under them as the building collapsed. From that point on Sierra felt several blinding flashes of pain all over her body and the chocking sensation as dust enveloped her. It was when she finally felt the feeling of falling stop when blackness took her.

*_FLASHBACK*_

"No. 23 Sierra Miller!"

Sierra blinked her eyes as it dawned on her that she was chosen to the varsity cheerleading squad. A smiled beamed across her face as she felt her friend and also fellow cheerleader inductee Rachel Rogers shake her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Sierra was genuinely happy for the first time since moving here three years ago from Seattle. Leaving from a major city to a sleepy town was a major change in her young life. It was beginning to take a toll on her and her parents. She began to resent her father from uprooting their life in Seattle to accept a better position in the sleepy town of Jasper. Sierra didn't have trouble making friends, she was pretty and people were naturally drawn to her. It was the fact the struggled to keep herself occupied and from lapsing into the boredom of this quiet town.

Then in the 7th grade she met Rachel her best friend, the two hit it off immediately and were inseparable. Rachel was closer to Sierra than her own sister. They did everything together from homework to going out to hanging out at the mall, and now she and Rachel made the cheerleading team together.

"this is just the beginning Sierra!" Rachel said happily as she slipped her cheerleading team's team shirt over her own shirt " in a year or two we'll be running this squad!"

Sierra chuckled" it wont be hard with you and me, we're unstoppable!"

Sierra coughed and gasped for air as the dust clogged her throat. She squinted as she struggled to move out from her position. She struggled to find something, anything to grab a hold of to give her leverage to pull herself out. She pulled and pulled but didn't budge an inch out. She felt as if something was sitting on her legs. She looked back to see her right leg was pinned under a huge slab of concrete. Already where the leg was pinched off the skin underneath was turning a sickening shade of green and purple. She decided to give a hard tug to free her leg, jerking her hip forward the tried to free the leg but a sharp pain shot from the leg all the way up her back. Sierra screamed and cried as the pain was unlike any she had felt in her life. The pain finally subsided after what seemed like an eternity.

"M-my leg….." She thought to herself " Will I ever be able to walk much less cheerlead again?"

Her mind then rested on an memory from last fall, it was the third football game of the season and the first in their home stadium. Sierra and her squad had were ready for a short break at the start of Halftime. The night was unusually cool, cool enough for her squad to wear their long sleeve shirts. She stood in line at the concession stand and considered her usual snack of a hot dog and a diet soda.

"Heya Sierra!" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned and looked to see a boy with black hair and was her age. He wore blue jeans with a grey shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. She squinted slightly as the boy did look familiar.

"It's Jack Darby!" He introduced as he recognized the lost look on her face.

She then instantly remembered Jack, they were in Homeroom together and Chemistry class. She then remembered an incident a few weeks ago when she and Rachel went to KO burger to grab a bite to eat. They had stumbled upon jack as he was talking to a motorcycle. Something very odd to see at the moment, Sierra and her friend enjoyed a light hearted chuckle at his expense. Something she did feel immediately bad for and would have apologized to him had he not tore off n the same motorcycle as two black and purple cars raced toward them. Sierra and Rachel screamed and barely got out of the way. They looked for Jack but he was already long gone.

"Hey that was a great routine in the first half!" jack commented awkwardly.

Sierra smiled a little "Thanks!"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, as both were unsure what to say next. Sierra was curious about the incident with the motorcycle but felt it wasn't her place to ask. Before she could find something anything to talk about, Jack received a phone call. She looked as he smiled apologetically and answered the call. Sierra shuffled and looked at her feet while keeping one ear to his conversation.

Jack turned to one side and mumbled " Ok but your going to have to get us! No ground bridge not here! I'll grab miko, you and meet you out front!"

He hung up his cell phone and thunked it against his head slowly.

"umm Sierra this…..thing just popped up and I really have to go, I'm sorry!" jack apologized.

"N-No it's ok! "Sierra said " So um…you and Miko?" she asked with a slight sad glare in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no! No! God no….." Jack reassured Sierra " It's just her host parents and my mom are friends!, So y'know I'm doing the whole big brother thing and keeping an eye out for her…" He reassured but with a sense of urgency. From behind him and tackling his arm was the Japanese foreign exchange student Miko Nakadai.

"Dude! C'mon! Cons are at the gate!" She squealed.

"Miko!", Jack said through gritted teeth," Ix-nay on the I-cepticons-day!" He spat in pig Latin.

Jack bid Sierra a goodbye as he dragged miko by the arm. Sierra blinked as the memory ended and she realized she was still at the school buried under the rubble. She looked at the cold dead face of her friend Mr. Harper. And gradually tears began to fall down her cheeks. Soon the heavy fact that Sierra was about to die stood front and center in her mind. She was only 16, there was so much she had yet to do. She wanted to be with Jack, and she deeply regretted having never taken the opportunities she had. She regretted listening to her friends who felt jack was too much of a dork for her to waste her time on. Sierra never cared about any of that, she wanted nothing more than to see his smiling face one more time. But now sierra knew she was going to die alone, afraid and with regrets.

Despair enveloped her as she laid her face down on her arm and cried softly; Sierra could feel herself growing cold and light headed. She felt her time was close. She only wished she had time left to tell her parents, Rachel and even jack how much she loved them, and how much she was sorry she never let them know it while there was time. But no one and especially not Sierra knew how wrong she was. That while this life appeared to be ending, Sierra's life was just beginning.

Sierra continued to cry, and it was good she was because had she not continued to cry she would have passed out from the blood loss. She would have missed the gasped of life that emanated from and rang throughout the debris. Sierra looked up to see that ,who had been dead since the time Sierra had been trapped, spring back to life as if by magic. coughed and struggled to catch his breath as he pushed the debris off of him and stood up.

Sierra looked in astonishment as he stood up and began to dust himself off "Oh that wasn't very nice, good thing I didn't have my coat on me. " He coughed.

" …..help me…." Sierra whimpered.

He looked and then remembered moments before the explosion that he saw his student Sierra appeared in the classroom with him and then everything went black.

He knelt by her side and allowed her to rest on his knee " H-how is it your alive!? I saw you die!" Sierra gasped.

"yeah I get that a lot " said nonchalantly.

"Sierra!, why did you go on the bus to be evacuated!?" he scolded her as he rubbed the dirt off her face.

"I saw you rush into the building "She moaned "I had to come and get you out…"

"Oh kiddo, "he said with soft eyes "you didn't have to do that but thank you."

looked to see her leg was crushed underneath the rubble. "We have to get you out of here Sierra." He said as he fastened a brown leather wrist guard to his wrists.

"I-I cant move…just leave me save yourself ….." Sierra said weakly.

"That's noble of you sierra, but you let me worry about getting you out. "He said with a warm reassuring smile "And I guess I owe you this but Mr. James Harper isn't my real name…."

It took a moment for that to sink in for sierra "um what? Then what's your real name?" she asked.

He looked up from his wrist strap to which Sierra now saw it was some kind of small computer that he typed in . "it's Harknes, Captain Jack Harkness, I was under cover as a teacher investigating…..stuff" he said as he searched for a word on his last statement.

Captain Jack then took a Bluetooth from his pocket and stuck it in his ear "Just hang on a second Sierra I need to call my friends.

"Jack!" A voice came in over his ear piece "Where are you?"

"I'm at the school Gwen, I take it that was the Decepticons?" he asked

"I don't get it Jack for the past few weeks they don't come near jasper and now they launch a full scale assault!" Gwen said

"We can worry about that later, I'm teleporting in with friend who's hurt tell to be ready!" jack ordered

"Friend?, What do you mean friend!?" Gwen raised her voice."Jack"

"Not a good time to explain, If I don't get us out of here , she will die!" he said as he ended the call.

Jack then wrapped his arms around Sierra's upper body, Sierra grunted in pain as she was lifted up with pressure being pushed against her leg.

"just hold on Sierra I'm getting you out of here "jack said as he activated the device on his wrist called the Vortex manipulator, With a push of a button the device instantly teleported the both of them out of the school. In a flash Sierra felt herself drop to a clean smooth floor. Instantly Sierra was out of the darkened room into a room with bright lights. She could feel herself being lifted up and carried by Jack. Sierra's head was abuzz as she felt saw her left leg dangle lifeless, it looked black and bruised and deformed. She tried to move her foot but no matter how hard she tried it would not move.

Jack carried Sierra past a woman in a black leather jacket with dark hair. "Jack who is she? "She demanded.

"Gwen, this is Sierra, She's one of my students and she was caught in the explosion at the high school.. " jack explained as he carried her and placed her on the gurney.

"Hardy! Where are you?" jack yelled as he looked down at Sierra and caressed her forehead.

Sierra then saw a terrifying thin faced man with short grey hair and 'waxy" features. He wore a white surgeons short sleeve shirt .Sierra then saw she was in an infirmary of sorts.

"Jack, normally I work with the dead " Hardy said " unless you expect her to expire shortly." He said as he looked down at her.

"no hardy! You're saving this one, and that's an order!" jack said flatly and with weight to his words.

Hardy let out a slow breath though his nostrils and looked sierra over. "That leg is bad, it will have to go. And I won't be surprised is Sepsis is setting in."

"Can you do it?" jack asked

'I didn't say I couldn't, I'll do what I can, these humans are a fragile lot. "he said with an aura of smugness to his voice.

"Save her life hardy, do what you have to for her leg, but DON'T add anything to her!" Jack warned as he walked off."I have to go, the only way we can hope to stop the Decepticons now is to use the Torchwood virus!"

Dr. Hardy looked down at Sierra who was halfway in-between lucidness and unconsciousness. "Alone at last, Don't worry I can assure you I am a skilled Doctor with millennia of experience "He said as he loaded up a vial to a small gun shaped device and looked into Sierra's eyes " And this includes Humans." He smiled as he shot something into the side of her neck. Then Sierra's eyes fluttered closed as everything went black.

**To be continued in Torchwood: Age of the Decepticons.**


End file.
